Justice vs Fighting
by Windrises
Summary: Bulma tries to get Goku and Vegeta to stop fighting each other. Meanwhile, Piccolo has a sneaky plan.


Note: Dragon Ball is an anime that's based on a franchise created by Akira Toriyama. This story is dedicated to Hiromi Tsuru, Bulma's first voice actress.

Goku was in his training room, getting ready for his next fight with Vegeta. Bulma came into the room and saw Goku throwing weights around. Goku turned and waved to her. He smiled and asked, "What's up?"

Bulma had been getting tired of Goku and Vegeta's constant fights. The two of them have been regularly fighting each for years. During that time, there was several fights that almost became Goku's last night. Bulma was concerned about Goku and Vegeta's safety. She correctly guessed that the two muscle dudes cared more about fighting each other than their own safety.

At first, Bulma didn't think it would be right to boss Goku around. After all, he was an adult and was allowed to make his own choices. However, he was also a husband and a dad, so if he suffered some great pain, it would affect more lives than just his own. Bulma looked at Goku and said, "I think there's something we should discuss."

Goku asked, "What's up?"

Bulma had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Do you know how many fights you and Vegeta have had?"

Goku put his hand on his chin and tried to come up with the answer. After a few minutes of thinking, he calmly said, "At least a couple hundred."

Bulma replied, "That's way too many."

Goku responded, "It's not my fault. Vegeta's a cruel, wicked guy. I have to prevent his crimes."

Bulma replied, "I understand that fighting is sometimes required, but you always rely on fighting."

Goku paused and tried to think of some examples, of him not using violence as the answer. After a few minutes of struggling to come up with anything, he sighed and said, "You might be right about that. I've used violence a lot, more times than I ever imagined I would."

Bulma asked, "Don't you want to be a good example for Gohan?"

Goku replied, "Of course I do. I've taught him about fighting. As time goes on, he's going to learn hundreds of fighting skills."

Bulma nervously asked, "Isn't that a bad thing?"

Goku had a confused look on his face, while asking, "A bad thing? I think fighting is a positive lesson."

Bulma shook her head and replied, "Action should be used as a last resort."

Goku whined, "But beating up bad guys is one of the coolest things ever."

Bulma folded her arms and replied, "Goku, you need to be a hero and a positive influence, not a violence loving simpleton."

Goku sighed and started thinking about what Bulma was saying. He had become too obsessed with battles. Although he had lots of fun fighting Vegeta and the other villains, he wasn't proud of the questionable role-model he had become. He looked at Bulma and said, "You made some fair points. If Vegeta is willing to hear me out, maybe we can talk things out."

Bulma smiled, while feeling glad about Goku's progress. She said, "That's a wonderful idea. I'm going to talk to Vegeta about it."

An hour later, Bulma walked to Vegeta's house. She knocked on the door, but there Vegeta wasn't ready to open the door. Vegeta was often visited by people who wanted to fight him, so he was careful about who got to visit his house. He looked into the peephole and saw Bulma. He angrily sighed and opened the door.

Bulma smiled and politely waved at him. She said, "Hi Vegeta. There's something we should talk about."

Vegeta folded his arms and asked, "What is it?"

Bulma said, "Goku's considering not fighting you anymore."

Vegeta smirked and said, "So, he's finally realized I'm the better fighter. If that's the case, there won't be a need for more fights." He did a sneaky sounding laugh.

Bulma explained, "I think that you and Goku fighting each other, hundreds of times, is a bad and dangerous hobby. I talked to Goku about it and he seemed to agree with me. If you agreed with me, things would be so much better. We could team up and fight the real villains."

Vegeta shook his fist and replied, "That's a terrible plan. You're trying to trick me into becoming a pacifist, because you're scared of how awesome I am."

Bulma asked, "You think I'd be scared of that?"

Vegeta smiled and said, "My awesomeness is one of the scariest things ever!" He did an evil laugh.

Bulma had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Can't we have a meeting with Goku, so I can help you sort out your differences."

Vegeta shook his head and stubbornly replied, "Talking to that wimp is a waste of time. I'm going to use action, not words."

Bulma started walking home. On her way there, she passed by Piccolo. She waved to him and said, "Hi."

Piccolo stared at her and asked, "What's going on?"

Bulma sighed and explained, "I've been having problems with Goku and Vegeta."

Piccolo replied, "Having problems with them is a regular event. What are they up to?"

Bulma answered, "Fighting each other."

Piccolo smirked and replied, "How repetitive."

Bulma responded, "It sure is, but that's not the real problem. With the two of them being distracted with their petty rivalry, they won't have time for their families or time for stopping bigger and badder threats." Piccolo had a smug look on his face. He was hoping that he would be able to steal dragon balls, since Goku and Vegeta were distracted.

The next morning, Vegeta was punching holes in a neighbor's wall, when his cellphone rang. He grumpily grabbed the phone and angrily asked, "Who's calling?"

Goku was the phone calling him. He said, "Hi dude."

Vegeta asked, "What do you want?"

Goku said, "I think we should stop fighting and try to sort out our problems."

A sneaky idea popped into Vegeta's head. He could pretend that he wanted to do that, in order to meet up with Goku and beat him up. He said, "Very well then. Meet me at the rocky hills, that are across from my house."

Goku replied, "Okay then." Goku wasn't clever enough to know that Vegeta was tricking him.

Goku started walking to the rocky hills. During his walk, he passed by Bulma. Bulma walked closer to him and asked, "What's up?" Piccolo was nearby. He hid behind some garden bushes, so he could find out what's going on.

Goku replied, "Vegeta and I are going to have a meeting."

Bulma had a nervous look on her face, while asking, "A meeting?"

Goku calmly replied, "You shouldn't worry about it. It's not a fighting meeting. We're going to talk things out."

Bulma wanted to believe that was true, but it seemed doubtful, considering how stubborn Vegeta had been acting. She put her hand on Goku's shoulder and said, "You better be careful. This could be one of Vegeta's tricks." Goku didn't believe her, she ignored her helpful advice, and started running to the rocky hills.

Piccolo was glad to hear about Goku and Vegeta being distracted with a meeting. He thought he would be getting a chance to steal dragon balls, so he started singing and doing a victory dance.

Bulma heard Piccolo's corny singing voice, so she turned around, and asked, "What are you up to?"

Piccolo wanted to maintain his dignity, but he figured making himself look like a fool would trick Bulma. He explained, "I'm going to be in a singing and dancing, so I'm practicing my talents."

Bulma replied, "Very well then."

Piccolo thought he had tricked Bulma, so he started dancing to Goku's house, so he could steal his dragon balls. Bulma hardly believed Piccolo's corny attempt at a lie, so she started following him.

A few minutes later, Piccolo finished dancing to Goku's house. He burst in and started searching for the dragon balls. Bulma came into the house and asked, "What are you up to?"

Piccolo turned around, knowing he had been caught. He had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I'm going to steal Goku and Vegeta's dragon balls and become the most powerful fighter ever!" He started doing an evil laugh.

Bulma sternly said, "I'm going to stop you from doing that."

Piccolo boastfully replied, "There's no way you could do that."

Meanwhile, Goku arrived at the rocky hills. He faced Vegeta and said, "Hi dude. Do you want to have a nice conversation?"

Vegeta replied, "I sure don't." He punched Goku in the face.

Goku had a surprised look on his hurt face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Vegeta said, "I lied about wanting to sort out our differences. I want to beat you up, once and for all." He kept punching Goku and he started throwing in some kicks. Goku started realizing that Bulma was right and that he should start listening to her helpful advice.

Goku replied, "Vegeta, we shouldn't be fighting each other."

Vegeta asked, "If I'm not supposed to fight you, how am I supposed to have epic action scenes with."

Bulma ran up to them, carrying a care of Goku's dragon balls, and said, "Piccolo's the one you should be fighting."

Goku asked, "What do you mean?"

Bulma explained, "Piccolo's trying to take advantage of your constant fights, by stealing your dragon balls, while you fight. He went to Goku's house and was about to take all of his dragon balls. I quickly put the dragon balls into a crate and ran here. Even though Piccolo's a good fighter, he's not the best fighter, so I was able to get here first. However, if you two don't work out your differences, Piccolo will get all of your dragon balls."

Goku and Vegeta realized that they had been action loving fools. In order to save their dragon balls, they figured they should team up. Goku looked at Vegeta, while asking, "Are you ready to be friends?"

Vegeta sighed and replied, "Very well then." The two them high-fived each other, which Bulma was glad about.

A few minutes later, Piccolo arrived and said, "Bulma shouldn't of tried to save the dragon balls. I'm going to get each and every single one." He did an evil laugh.

Bulma replied, "Piccolo, that's not going to happen."

Goku and Vegeta faced Piccolo, while Goku said, "Vegeta and I sorted out our differences, so in order to get the dragon balls, you'll have to beat up both of us."

Piccolo had a smug look on his face, while replying, "Sounds like one of the funnest fights of my life, but more importantly, it'll be one of my greatest victories. Defeating two of the greatest warriors and taking their dragon balls will benefit my reputation." He did a sneaky sounding laugh.

Goku and Vegeta purposely let Piccolo boast and ramble on. They figured that would make things more humorous, when they defeated Piccolo. Goku and Vegeta started using their attack moves and powers to beat up Piccolo. Piccolo was surprised by how strong they were. He realized that he wasn't going to win the fight. After a few minutes of fighting, he grabbed the cate of dragon balls, and tried to run away, bu Goku and Vegeta punched him to the ground. Piccolo slipped off the cliff and had a big crash. He lived, but he got hurt enough to pass out.

Goku looked at Vegata and said, "You did a great job."

Vegeta replied, "I'm not fond of helping you out, but that turned out to be a worthwhile adventure." Goku and Vegeta shook hands.

Bulma walked up to them and said, "I'm proud of you guys, for defeating Piccolo and making progress on your relationship."

Goku replied, "Bulma, you deserve a lot of credit for this. Your positive influence and lessons impacted me and deep down, I think they impacted Vegeta too."

Bulma smiled and responded, "I'm glad to hear that. Vengeance can never compare to the heartwarming feelings of justice." She looked back at Goku and Vegeta and saw that they were having a friendly chat. Bulma started walking back home, while being thankful for justice, the most powerful and useful form of action.


End file.
